Episode 9747 (17th April 2019)
Plot Sharon breaks free but is too late to stop Gary from driving off in the van. Gemma is bored stiff in the caravan with Chesney reading an out-of-date newspaper and Joseph sulking in the car. Robert receives a phone call which leads him to walk out of the bistro. Gary calls Sarah telling her to stay away from the house. She doesn't notice as her phone is on silent. Nick decides to come clean about the £30,000 he put in Underworld's account to the police before they come across it themselves. Chesney and Gemma decide to drive to the village but the car gets stuck in the mud. Gemma is left with Joseph as Chesney walks four miles for shopping. Kevin tells Abi he couldn't employ her even if he wanted to as there's not enough work. Gemma plays poker against Joseph and wins his pocket money. Having been unable to get hold of Sarah, Gary orders Bethany to pick Harry up and go somewhere safe but doesn't explain why. Chesney is furious that Gemma fleeced Joseph and makes her give the boy his money back. Robert returns and tells Michelle that a mate of his needed moral support. Bethany passes Gary's message onto a confused Sarah. Nick tells DS Beckett that he hid his savings from his ex-wife in the factory account for a while. Gary returns to Rick's office and tells him to do his worst. Kevin recommends Abi for a job at a mate's garage on Weatherfield Road East. Abi is thrilled. David points out to Nick that all he's done is shown the police he's dishonest. Gary is petrified when Rick makes a veiled threat against Jake and Zack. Rick punishes Gary for his actions by adding Vicky's interest to the £11,000 he already owes before beating him up. Nick tells Sarah that the roof collapse wasn't an accident and hints that Gary knows more than he's letting on. A bloodied Gary makes it out of the office having secretly nicked Alex's passport and post office card from Rick. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Croesus Properties *Vicky Jefferies's house and street outside *Unknown street *Campsite *Caravan Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sarah fears Gary will be implicated in the roof sabotage; Gemma fleeces Joseph at poker; and Nick diverts the police's attention from his crime. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,335,948 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes